


Sacrifice (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by larryandmalik



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), one shot - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry larry stylinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, let them love, stylinson, tomlinson-styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandmalik/pseuds/larryandmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about how I think Harry and Louis met. Nuff said. :) enjoy my lovelies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's my first one shot I hope you like it

There once lived this boy,he was extremely tiny considering he was quite old, 18 to be exact. He was about the size of a 12 year old. He was cute, and charming even. When he smiles, the corner of his eyes would wrinkle and that would absolutely be the most beautiful thing ever. That's why Harry fell in love with him. It was love at first sight, of course. Harry was only 16 then and he didn't know why but this boy attracted him to places he wouldn't wanna mention. And that it happened really often, it wasn't normal. He was eager, dreading to find out what that boy's name was. And that's exactly what he did.

 

He felt like a major stalker but that beautiful boy was worth every bit. And when Harry did find out, he couldn't think of a more perfect name for him. Louis William Tomlinson. That was his name and Harry couldn't stop saying it, it became his mantra. After a few months at the X Factor, Harry got to know Louis abit more. Theym became friends even, but It was impossible for Harry to resist that beautiful boy. It took all his strength in him not to jump at Louis. He was shocked his self control was good. A few more months passed by and LouisandHarry were best of friends, heck more than that. They were inseparable. Louis grew really fond of Harry but yet who wouldn't? Harry was one beautiful lad himself. They moved in together and said they would have each other until one of them finds the perfect girl.

 

They were put in a band with 3 other perfect young lads, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne. The five of them made an excellent squad. And then one day, the thing Harry feared most happened. Louis found himself a girlfriend. Harry was ultimately heartbroken although he knew Louis would never date him. He just had a little faith and now that's gone. Louis spends most of his time with Eleanor and less with Harry. Yeah her names Eleanor. Harry feels the distance growing more and more between him and Louis. They hardly even see each other anymore let alone sleep on the same bed. It used to be a routine. And that breaks Harry. He goes into a terrible depression and the worst part is, Louis doesn't seem to notice at all. Harry does see that Louis' been abit off these days but Louis shows no concern for Harry.

 

He wondered why Louis was sad when he should be happy. Eleanor is a really nice girl. Little did Harry know that Louis too has feelings for Harry. One day, as they were sleeping Louis heard Harry talking in his sleep. Harry kept on repeating 'i Love You Louis' 'don't leave me boobear' and that he doesn't want Louis to ever date anyone cuz they're meant to be. Louis' heart swelled at the thought that Harry still hadn't forgot about the nicknames. He didn't even know what sort of dream Harry was having but he knew instantly that yes he is falling for the curly haired boy. Louis had everything planned, he wanted to tell Harry how he felt. But of course he consulted the boys about it first and they were all so happy. They weren't surprised tho, they already thought there was something going on between them both. Not yet Louis thought. But then the boys also told him to ask Simon first because he had to think about the band too. Of course he was so stupid, he forgot he was in a world full of judgemental and annoying people. So Louis did talk to Simon about it and he totally said no. He told Louis to forget about Harry because knowing Harry, he wouldn't care and would love to tell the world that Louis was his. And that couldn't happen because they were in a band. So to prevent Louis' feelings for Harry from growing he set up a beard for Louis. Eleanor Calder.

 

Poor poor Louis, he cried and cried that night. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell Harry how he felt because he knew it wouldn't turn out right. This pained Louis and Harry too. Louis realized how Harry's been distancing himself and how he's always not himself. Harry used to be one of the most playful ones, besides Louis of course. One day, Louis gets a phone call and hears what he had never expected. Harry had hurt his hand and all Louis could think was, He cuts. He freaking cuts. How couldn't Louis have realized? He leaves Eleanor immediately and rushes to the hospital. As soon as he sees Harry, he gathers all of him into his arms and plants kisses everywhere. Harry is confused and both of them start to cry. Louis scolds Harry for being so distant and not sharing with him his problems. And suddenly the unexpected happens, Harry takes Louis' face in his hands and kisses him intensely on the lips. Louis takes a while to register what's happened and kisses him back. There's no turning around for Louis because love is all that matters after all. His baby Harry got hurt because of him and he wouldn't let that happen ever again.

 

After what felt like hours of electricity and heat of kissing, they pull away from each other and whisper 'i love yous' at the same time. It was so so cute. Louis explains every little detail to Harry, from that night when he overheard Harry right up to Eleanor. Harry was a little upset at first, but he couldn't be any happier.

 

The boy he fell in love with 2 years ago loves him back and that is the most amazing feeling ever. 


End file.
